Wrath
by The Princess of Darkness
Summary: With Seras immense loyality and devotion to her Master, will they change when she finds out who he really is? AxS warning XD
1. Default Chapter

Forward Warning: If my writting is OOC, I am sorry, its my writting style. And go AxS XD. And Hellsing isn't mine (and yet I wish I could make manga)....yoohoo. 

[INSTERT DUMB DISCLAIMERS HERE}

Onward....

Here was blackness. Blackness from a memory that seem to fade in. Now he remebers. It was her, he remebered even after these years. She looked at him solmenly, emotionless. Those eyes were once full of affection, now replaced with degust. He himself with a sharp emotion he could never described.

"I...can't," she began to say as she was boarding a small cart. "I can't beleive you..." She muttered in a montone voice. Then the cart was drawn away as he watched in a rainy fog.

Alucard snapped from his memory. Even the No-Life-King felt the same wave of emotions he felt that day. Alucard regarded the emotion and thought as part of his past and buried it. He stared across the dark, vacant room where he was sitting in. He leaned forward, thinking for a moment about the memory and sniffed. "She is gone now," He thought.

The other part of the mansion, Seras was waking later even for her. She had been waiting anxiously for a new mission, but activity had been dry for at least three weeks ever since Integra was released. Seras walked casually towards the door and slowly opened it. She paused there for a moment. "What was Integra talking about," She said staring at the door knob "Something about Incognito." Seras narrowed her eyes realizing it was a dumb thought. Just the mere thought of that vampire made her squint her eyes trying to tell herself he had some form of a crotch. "Whatever." she muttered and opened the door.

In the past events, Seras regarded her master with utmost respect and affection. Even though he was sadistic, Seras thought about him constantly and the aloof tendences he had were driving her nuts. She wondered about his past, his human self and wondered what he was like. But she never asked. What made matters worse, Seras' immediatte jealousy and curiousity of her Master's relationship with Integra. 

"The master of my master?" She thought as she looked up at him as he watched Integra in surgery. She immediatlly walked out in a samsara of feelings. She sat on the steps outside in the night. "Why?" she asked herself "Why do you care so much, he treats you like dirt!" Seras constantly down-graded herself and her real feelings for Alucard. She hated herself for letting him walk over her when she could have stand up for herself. But yet, Seras was fiercely loyal to him...But what of him.

"Master." She thought. The memory of Incognito's rumored death filled her head again.

Seras, two weeks ago, was heading towards Integra's office to check up on her out of her boredom. She walked softlydown the hall as she bacame nervous of Integra's reaction.

"So, how did they find the filthy creature, Walter?" Integra's voice was heard from the door.  
Seras paused to listen and calm herself.  
"They said that they found him on the roof top the same way the Turks found their comrades after the night attack." Walter said bluntly.  
"What?" Seras thought. "What way did they find him?"  
There was a breif silence and then a voice was heard.  
"I hope this doesn't result into his old habit." Integra said weakly.

"His old habbit?" Seras pondered. She immedatily turned back to the direction of her room to think.

Well, thats all I can really come up at this point. I am just experimenting here...Opinons would be graciously appericated, yo. This is a FREAKIN' AxS fanfic! Urrm, the night attack will be revealed later =P.


	2. Chapter 2

...Morbid retuns... 

Yo, all. Sorry for the lackity update-ness and such...I waited and waited for inspiration to hit me! Oh, wow...Funy when you read "Dracula: Prince of many faces"...And once again, I am sorry for OOCness and so forth -.-.

Yeaaaah. Tell ya all later....

Proceeding...

No, it wasn't happening. Though it was real...Another dim lit memory began...It was real. A cold, dark night where the screams and angry protests of their captured master...

"Lord Vlad!" They screamed as he was finally pinned to the battle field by fifteen men eariler the evening.

He, however...not yet been on the throne longer than his father...But it was the order of King Maithias of Hungray who ordered him captured...But the meer thought of it filled him with rage...even to this day. The dimly lit Castle Hunedora came into view. The Hungarains bounded his hands together with a simple rope. But normally, only five men would assist a captureto prison. 

This time, there were twenty with silver and garlic bound to their axes and spears. For they knew he was noordinary man. A man who ravaged the battle fields, impaling, looking for blood. 

The Turks would often find forest of foul, rotting corpses that were impaled...even some were alive and pleading Christ for life.

They led him down the narrow path above the river bellow, splashing threw the remenants of the rain. The prince lowered is head into an angry submission of womanly defeat as his black unkempt hair covered his sharp nose and red eyes. There, Maithias with his curly dirty blonde hair smiled at the captured prince.

"Well, dear Vlad. Welcome to my home." He said smiling as the group of men stopped. He did gaze as he lifted and stared into his human green eyes.

"Isn't it Mathias...the traitor." He smiled as his fangs gleemed as he smiled. Mathias smiled lightly, and then add lightly. "I hope you enjoy your stay, dear Prince. Please do show him the new room for him. And don't forget the sliver and garlic if he leaves."

He didn't struggle as he was carted off by them. Threw the halls of of the Knights room, his eyes wandered to the degusting Hungarians who eyed the famous vampire Prince was lead to an upstairs cell. The prince was shoved and then cuffed as they were cautiously watching him.

"Make sure he doesn't bite you." One of them added.

"The outside guards better be prepared." one holding the door.

He chuckled lightly as they left him there...

There he sat in the cold dark listening to distant conversations. The prince's red eyes wandered towards a rat hole where numerous rats were coming out to gather the hay...He grabbed one eagerly with both hands and looked at it, smiling malicily...

"Ho, there all the same." He smiled at the rat sqreming to get away from him. "They are nothing more than bothersome little rats like you."

The prince chuckled deeply.

He took a small spear and thrusted the rat on to the spike as it let out a small squeek. Blood ran towards his boots and the edge of his torn cloak...After the sun went down, the prince slept quietly untill he was awoken to a small sound...

The clanging of the door woke him and he bent slowly foward looking...

But no, it wasn't a soilder nor Mathias, it was a young woman who looked at him with bright blue eyes. Her face was young and lively and 

bright and the black hair seemed to complement her pale skin. 

"I'm sorry." She said faintly smiling to him.."I just wanted to see you." 

The prince stared at her. She was the most beatiful little thing he'd layed eyes apoun and the lively youth he'd fallen for in his first wife. The prince smiled at her and his red eyes became warm.

"No, no. Don't worry. I wake up around this time..." 

"Oh, that's right..." She put her slender hand against her cheek "Your a vampire."

He turned his head and scoffed..."I am what I am for protecting my people."

"You mean the impalement and such?"

"Yes."

"Your not ashamed?" She said in awe of his over confidence/

"I resented God when my first wife killed herself." He explained "She threw herself into the rive below the castle after hearing that I had

died in the battle near us. Now my first child hates me and my other child is lost." The prince turned to the impaled rat next to him.

"But you protected children and women from invading Turks." She said trying to reafirm his conidence. "Into that swamp. You saved them. Mamas 

their babies."

He looked at her. It was amazing how someone he'd met had just supported him...

The prince smiled lightly. "I am Vlad Dracula the 3rd."

The girl smiled at him. "My exellencey, I am Ilona Syzkely."

Five o' clock at night, dusk finally settled in London. The usual dispatches echoed throughout the hallway in the Hellsing radio room. Seras waited paiteintly on top of a roof and thought long and hard when the next target was to appear...

"Oh, jez, this was worth skipping the shower." She whinned poking at the snipper riffle. Seras leaned forward grasping her raido. "Is it even out there?!" She asked impateintly into the raido, the words pierced McDougall, the new Hellsing commander's ears. "Victoria, we haven't heard much from below, so now your going to have to put a sock in it." He said quietly in a rich Irish accent.

Somehow, it baffled Seras how someone from Ireland came to be a commander. He wasn't catholic though...just Irish. Seras sighed deeply when she heard something from below the building...

She pulld herself to the ledge and looked below..."Hmm?" she inquired below looking threw the street.

"THE MASTER OF LIFE IS AT HAND!" Screamed and obivous Freak from below blood spurting from his mouth. "Hail to the order! HAIL TO THE DRAGON!"

Seras took a long blink and quietly killed her snicker...

She buzzed McDougall from below the building. "I heard it."

"Heard what, Victoria?" he said making sure he was not going insane from the green beer two days ago.

"The target! He's below and he's definetly dillusional." Seras spoke threw the raido looking threw binocolors.

"...Hmm." McDougall watched with another soilder they watched the deranaged freak through the ally. "Any sign of Alucard yet."

Seras bit her lip in anger. "Noope." She thought to herself "Hell, he would be here in a heart beat..."  


"Damn." McDougall muttered. He pressed the button and spoke to Seras again "Don't shoot yet. We need to know what he's saying."  


"Roger." Muttered Seras...

She watched him mutter as he dropped to his knees. "HAIL TO THE ORDER OF THE DRAGON!" He screamed holding out his hands.

"What..the hell?" McDougall muttered. He remebered an old order what Knights followed back in Hungary to fight against Turks.

"Commander McDougall!" The raido dispatched from a local troop. "Alucard is currently in position!" The raido gargled threw. "Right. Victoria, Alucard has taken position." McDougall said.

"The hell he is." Seras muttered angerly...

Alucard, on the other hand was quietly following the Freak towards the Post office where he stopped.

The deranged mand stopped and stared out to space at the fog unknowningest to what the fog really was....

Seras watched in slight anger at the fog gathering near the freak that seemed to preouccpied by the lights. "No!" She muttered. "I can do it!" Seras pounded her gloved fist into the ledge.

Alucard finally took form and broadly smiled at the freak below him.

"Ho? Your proclaiming the order with such regard." He spat as he drew his gun from his jacket. 

The freak smiled at him with his brown eyes as if he were drunk in a daze. "But weren't you part of the order, prince?" He smiled childishly to Alucard.

"That part will remain dead, my friend." Alucard grinned his teeth together..."As for you...You have no use.." He smiled.

Before he could fire, the freak gasped as he was fired. He was fired at! But who from. Alucard turned in anger. It was Seras with a solem smile on her face. "Please rest now." She said holding the hand gun. The freak colapsed on the ground as the troops slowly moved him.

Alucard glared at her as she looked at the fallen Freak, knowning what would happen next. "Police girl?" he fumed at her.

"I'm sorry, Master. I can handle things too." She smiled faintly at him and walked away....

WOOOOO, this is the 2nd chapter, no freaking out. Oh, the title is inspired by a song by "E Nomine" called "Zorn". Zorn=Wrath.

The scene was Dracula's capture by King Mathias and this his how he met his first wife...Its gonna be important later... Anywho, I know it was a werid scene towards the end =P sue me. Seras is rebeling against Master...0__o the sheer joys...   



	3. Chapter 3

Wow, I am adding chapter 3...its nearly Midnight. Meh. Here we go again....

"I'm sorry, Master. I can handle things too." 

The words left a dent in Seras mind, she knew she was in for it. But why? Why did she do it? She yearned for him yelling at her and finally coming to see her. Seras quietly sat on her bed, folding her hands on her lap, waiting for his angry self to appear to her.

But later in the evening, she was congratuated by McDougall, Sir Integra, and the rest of the troops for handling everything so efficeintly.

"Oh, I need to protect my comrades!" She smiled puting her head behind her head in a modest state. "I would never let anything happen to them! Not after Chedders!"

"I suppose your growing then, Victoria." McDougall noded in apporval.

But never in her master's eyes. She was dead weight to him. But she cared for him in reasons known to her. Perhaps it was his hidden rage and anger from long ago she never knew. Like he would tell her. But long time had passed where nothing had happened and no one burst in to call her a "failor".

She looked towards the door...yearning.

Nothing.  
Silence.

Seras sighed heavely and choked up her tears.  
"Why...would I cry?" She said softly. I did a good thing!" She said trying to affirm herself. "I'm so stupid.." She choked again and another tear finally came down her cheek. "Why do I feel this way?" She said holding her bare hands to her face wondering where was the answer in herself...

But why did she care so much? What was the vague importance. The need for the mysterious figure to guide her threw her trials and errors, But it wasn't there. As long as she had been embraced, Seras knew nothing about Alucard...

What was that order of the dragon, anyway too? Why was Seras so lost in a sea of love?

Alucard sat there quietly gazzing at the ceiling, complating what words to say to his rebelious little vampire. He scoffed for a moment and the damage to his pride for her taking the shot at the vampire...

"Lord Alucard?" Walter emerged to him carrying the usual meal.

"Walter." He said quietly acknoweldging him.

"You seem upset with Miss Seras accomplishment." He said carefully placing the tray on the table.

"Walter, you remeber Integra ever being rebelious to her father by buying that provocitve doll, right?" He said humoring himself as well as Walter who chuckled for a few seconds.

"Its nothing more than a cry for attention, Lord Alucard." He said to him with his hands clasped.

"Morever, Walter." He smiled "For we are connected and she pulled that stunt just to have me talk to her." He smiled as he lifted his boots from the table and walked over to the blood.

"Oh, really then?" Walter said looking at him in puzzlement. "Then may I ask you a question?"

"What then, Walter?" Alucard looked up from the blood.

"Why did you turn that girl into a vampire?"

Alucard paused and his mind somehow wandered to her bright blue eyes once again and now they were red and she was pale as the snow on winter's new day...

"I have my reasons for keeping her." He said not in a mailicous grin, but in a quiet, mournful voice."

0__O NOO! Cliffhanger...yuuup. ^^ Sowwy, peeps. I'm trying to bulid up to the fluff soon and hopefully some more junk...yeah..But for now, I will wait untill something hits me and says: "WRITE MAH!" =P I bet none of you thought I could pull it off...Anyway...See ya again..^^

Natalie...P.S. Im sorry for the cliffhanger but its my way of getting back about the antagonizing cliffhangers.


	4. Chapter 4

I have returnth and I full of inspiration this time as well. Also, I just like to thank Kamikaze the Twooth for the critizm and praises, it helps out my writting some XD. Any critizm (please be light) and thoughts are GREATLY appericated!!! 

See ya all later.

^.^

"Why did you turn that girl into a vampire?"

Alucard paused and his mind somehow wandered to her bright blue eyes once again and now they were red and she was pale as the snow on winter's new day...

"I have my reasons for keeping her." He said not in a mailicous grin, but in a quiet, mournful voice."  


Walter stood quietly, probally from the deep curiousity from Alucard's real answer. Alucard, on the other hand was more open than usual.

"Ah, poor Lucy Westerna," He began "That poor girl was aniemic, you know? And the most destructive thing was Van Hellsing transfusing blood from three other men who were doing more harm to her than good." Walter stood there quietly with his hands cuffed to his gloves. "You mean, it was out of pity?" he asked with slight shock. Alucard said nothing but just smiled faintly to Walter.

"Humans fear death. But when you face it, its not that truly horrible as some think. Someone so young like Police Girl having her short life taken away..." Alucard chuckled deep within himself.

"Of, course you would know, Lord Alucard." Walter said shifting his weight to one foot.

"Thats not the reason why I turned her though..." Alucard smiled as usual. Walter relized he would probally never tell him why and only her during a certian time. "I suppose you won't tell me that, will you?" Walter smirked at him. Alucard turned his head towards him. "Not you, of course not." Alucard grinned more. "I will tell her myself."

Mina Harker, a School Mistress, recently married, lost her dear beloved friend, Lucy Westerna. Lucy Westerna and Mina were very close with one another. Lucy had dark red hair and bright blue eyes while Mina, had dark brown hair and blue eyes. But it wasn't towards summer she noticed something...Lucy had became sicker. Maybe it was her blood weakness, but Lucy became pale and deathly ill. But there was nothing Mina could do about it because she was on her way to Romania to marry her beloved Johnathn...

Mina never found out who or what did it to Lucy, but Holmewood and his teacher, Van Hellsing had driven a stake through her heart...

Van Hellsing was left a mocking letter but whoever it was...Telling him in detail how her virgin blood was corrupted when she had transfussions from three men.

Lucy had been dead for nearly a month.

They had told Mina to stay put in John Seward's room and not to move at all...So, this is how it began:

"Mrs. Harker, we request you stay here," Van Hellsing grasped her arm in a firm grip "It is important you may not leave." Mina eyed him carefully. "Fine.." She muttered and passed Johnathan. "Please...be careful." She carressed his cheeks and his tired face. "I will." He smiled to her.

Mina watched them walk across to Carfax Abbey, carrying bibles, holy water, and stakes. It left her bewilered why they were carring them.

Half past ten, Mina slipped into her nightgown tired, worn and worried. She slipped into the forigen bed and formed a lining of her body into the matress. She sighed sharply and began to drift off...

"Mina." A dark, rustic voice echoed in her head. Mina jolted up from her side where she was sleeping. "Who's there?!" she whispered scanning the room...

But a deep silence ringed in her ears.  
Nothing.

Mina layed back her side and closed her eyes.

"Mina." The voice spoke again, but from the side of her bed. She turned quickly to her side. But there was green fog coming from the window she had left open. Mina cluched the sheets shelding herself from whatever that was froming infront of her.

"Oh? Are you all alone?" The figure said. It formed into the description of the count Johnathan had given, yet he was more sensual before her. His red eyes studied her. Then he chuckled at her fear. "Hmm. I see they have left to destroy my boxes."

Mina stared in a frightened yet awed gazed. "You are...the Count?"

"Yes." He spoke with pride. But he came closer to the foot of her bed and closer to where his face was above her own. "Your just as beatiful as your friend." He said to her. "Just...a little stronger."

"What?" Mina inqiured dazed by his face. "You hurted...Lucy."

"Your friend was weak," He said grasping her arm. Mina flinched at his move. "Even if I hadn't drain her blood, she would have died so young...Its beyond my jursdiction for what my fledgings do." He said calmly to her.

"You...you." Mina quaked as tears flowed down her cheeks. "Ugh!" she began to strike his chest with her fist several times, pounding on his red tie. Before she could continue, he grasped her fists and pulled them to the side of his waist. Mina was finally subdued and she quietly sobbed herself as the vampire looked down on her with malice. She looked up and noticed a small opening on his chest where there was blood.

"Have you ever drank blood?" he inquiered to Mina.

Mina looked down and ignored him completely as terrified as she was. The vampire forcefully grabbed her head and pulled her towards his chest to make her drink the blood from his chest. No matter how Mina struggled from his grasp, she couldn't get the awful taste of blood from his mouth.

Meanwhile...Van Hellsing and the rest of the exploration was returning across the street from where Earth was exorised and the coffins were burned. Up to the room where Mina was staying, they walked in on a horrible isght...

There, Mina lied...Her face was emotionless, lips covered in blood, and blood came from her neck.

"Mina!" Harker screamed.

Harker shoved Holmewood and Seward aside and rushed immeditally to his fallen wife. There, suddenly the count appeared, standing on the bed, smirking at Harker. "Ugh!" He strucked Harker in the face as he approached the bed. Harker landed acroos the room, hitting the other three men, knocking all of them down.

"Heh," he smirked and looked down apoun them. "Now what are you going to, Van Hellsing?" The vampire let out a small, deep chuckle under his breath. He eyed Van Hellsing as the man staggered to his feet.

"First...Lucy...Now, Madam Mina," Van Hellsing panted as he got his breath. "You are nothing BUT evil, you bastard!"  
The vampire tilted his head and the smirk disapeared.

"Oh, how so?" He tauntingly asked.

"No matter how many young women you take," He began. "It won't save you from the purgotory of hell." Van Hellsing said to him. Harker breathed nervously, looking at Mina pass the vampire's brown boots.

"I always had fondness for little women with blue eyes," He taunted to Hellsing. Van Hellsing then remebered he had one bottle of holy water. But he carefully extracted it from his side pocket in this jacket.

"Go to hell, Dracula!" He sprinkled the water on the vampire. The vampire recoiled as the holy water burned on his dammned skin. "Argh!" He groaned in anger as it sizzled his skin. The vampire fell immedatily off the bed from where he was standing. Harker seized the opporunty to scoop up his wife in his arms and rushed to the other side of the room, passed the fallen vampire. The vampire jumped to his feet and glared at Van Hellsing four feet away. He laughed manically and flew out the window in the form of bats from which he camed and left the stunned group pouring over Mina. "You sealed Lucy's fate, Van Hellsing!" He said in a disombodied voice as the bats scattered towards the window in a wind.

But wouldn't this have no revelence? Examine the victims closely....

Seras fell asleep one hour later, sick of waiting. Her red eyes shut in a happy daze of dreams. She found herself too worked up over her master's delayed reaction. Seras clurred in a fetal position, sleeping during nightime, perhaps a rare occasion even for her. Seras layed silently untill...

"Police girl." Her master called to her in a very close voice.

"Mmm?" Seras fluttered her eyes open and noticed her master sitting at her table near her blood pack. "Master?" Seras immedatily sat up preparing herself for a long lecture. "What...are you here for?" she asked desperatly to him. "Heh," Alucard grinned. For some reason he was wearing no hat or sunglasses and looked incredibally handsome suddenly. His grin quickly faded and came into a quiet rage. "I need not here your explianation, Police girl. Perhaps I am overreacting." Seras blinked in shock. "Did he just admit he was overreacting?" she thought to herself. She shifted nervoulsy in her bed and looked innocently towards the door, hoping Walter to come in to inturrput their conversation.

"But you have been ignoring me lately, right?" He said rising from the chair.

"...I don't know." She said in cold sweat.

"Remeber, you were not supposed to interfere with this target?" He glared down on his fledging. "But you took matter in your hands." Seras could even feel his pride and his anger ratiating from him. "But your too pathectic, clinging to your human side..I can't even waist my time here." He turned away. Seras sat there in a sudden strange, anger fume from her. She tore from her bed and stomped on the ground behind him as he headed towards the wall.

"Your so cruel! I can't believe you! How can you?!" She shouted at his back. Suddenly he stopped and Seras realized she had displayed her anger finally. Finally. she couldn't bottle up her feelings anymore, she had to continue to him.

"I...I hate myself for even..." She stammered realizing she almost said what she really felt towards him. "I hate it so much..." She said. "I am nothing to you," She continued waiting for him to look at her emotional red face. "No matter what I do or feel, you never reconize it! I have every right to stand up for me!" Seras finally sighed deeply, patting herself mentally on the back for her brave display.

"Is that so?" Alucard said his back still facing. She turned to him in curiosity. "Then why did you became what you are?" He said to his apperentice.

"I don't know anymore..." Seras said looking at her hands..."I don't know why...I forgot why I am like this."

Alucard turned finally and there was a sudden sorrow from his face. "We can't change what we did," He said...  
The impaled bodies...the wife he drove insane...  
The innocent aniemic girl he killed and the school teacher he tormented...  
Remorse?  
"You just have to live with it for eternity. And your lucky there isn't carnage behind yourself." 

Seras stood in complete silence. Was it right for her to be hateful? Was she really in love? 

Alucard seemed comforting all the sudden and the six months of inner torure ceased for now. She yearned for anything else or any action to come from him.

"I hope then you understand who you really are then, Seras. Untill then, I can't tell you what mistakes to make. But you do mean something to me."

WHEOIS;FLEWPF WTF, I'm finished! I started it Thrusday and finally finished it Monday...I'm sorry if it lost its sudden glem to it...Please, any suggestions, nice critizms, and any help is GREATLY APPERICAITED, I love to be influenced I was. Thank you, Bram for writing a neat book! I swear! I'll get to the fluff! No rushing. And Integra will make an apperance later...(I hate her). THAAAAAAAAAAAAANK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Morbid Angel...but right now I am the Princess of Darkness.

=p Next time...We find out how Alucard REALLY thinks.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, before we proceed into the fifth chapter, I know I have really bad grammar and I am sorry for that..its quite embarrassing to me. But, I don't really do my fanfics in Word, I do them in Dreamweaver MX (for some weird reason ...I have an attachment to Dreamweaver). There is a spell check in Dreamweaver, how ever...

It sucks.

Yeah, and add my ADD and mild Dyslexia in there...and you got my lovely english...Even though I got C's in English. 

So, once again, I am sorry. But its very difficult to write because I do jumble up my words and write backwards sometimes and there is also a mass confusion of what past hence to use or what punctuation to use because I am more focused to try to write even the smallest word right now...So, I am soo sorry. Sometimes its a struggle to even write a small sentence. This time I am using Word to proof read my fanfic...And someday, I go back and fix the errors on these chapters and re-upload them.

Author's dumb plea: READ "In Search of Dracula" or "Dracula: Prince of Many Faces". They will make you look at Dracula in a whole new way and this is where I get the majority of the historical flashbacks.

Till then, pretend the legal disclaimers and shit are up here (even though you really don't need them since there is a disclaimer around FF.net somewhere, but hey.) and I do not gain any profit from these fics....go me.

"I hope then you understand who you really are then, Seras. Until then, I can't tell you what mistakes to make. But you do mean something to me."

Silence.

Seras was left starring at the wall from which he left. She mentally never remembered him leaving...Just starring at the green wall ...Wondering..

Wondering what he meant. As in what carnage was left behind him? Surely it wasn't the mass atrocities he committed from the time she saw in Hellsing. It was something else she never knew of. Seras however, wanted to know what he was talking about in order to get to know him better. Maybe ...Because she wanted to so much she could...be closer to her master. Her eyes finally parted from the wall towards the door. Seras walked over and stretched out her hand to grasp the handle of the door, but paused. The sudden whirlpool she found herself in and her own personal desire to know the past of her eternal master left a deeper pain and suffering than before. Seras looked at her bare hand for a moment and thought to herself. "Is my desires causing my pain?" It made it worse for her each day, the days she been in the Hellsing organization trying to adjust were getting difficult each day.

"I need to get out of here," she finally muttered and took the door handle firmly and proudly step out her room. But she stopped in the hallway, looking around making sure he wasn't around..

"I...just need to relax," She said lithlessly to herself. "I can walk to the old libary...yeah I can do that." Seras then slowly headed towards upstairs out of the Hellsing basement.

"So what now, police girl?" Alucard thought to himself in the basement as his mind watched her..

It wasn't too bad. Only ten minutes past seven. The sun was long gone and the streets were scarce with human people walking. Seras calmly walk through the neighborhood towards the old library nearby the Hellsing mansion. "Heh," she said smiling sarcastically. "I can read 'Harry Potter' there." She said looking down at her old brown shoes and dark denim flair pants she hadn't got the chance to wear. It was still breezy, so the dark blue sweater came in handy. But alas, no hat. The wind brought a cold grasp around her face and ears, but her face remained an icy pale color. Seras turned down the block pass an old house..probally from the Victorian age. And she stopped near an old neighborhood and read a plaque to herself..

"Carfax Abbey".

"Hmm?" Seras questioned the plaque and its familiarity."Didn't Walter mention this to Master?" She said leaning over it. Seras studied it for at least thirty seconds and pulled away looking down at the covered figure of the old library. Seras scolded herself for being distracted like the little neighborhood children with ADD who would get distracted even at the sight of a paperclip. Resuming her little journey under the dimly lit lamps and the collected fog...But she thought nothing of the fog behind her.

Finally at the old library, Seras was able to unwind and clear her head that was cluttered with confusion and girlish heart-ache. Seras managed to stumble across the newest Harry Potter book, licking her lips deciding what was the big hub-bub about a boy witch to her. But, even that was werid for a woman of her age ...Maybe in fifty years ...yeah. Seras found herself wandering down the history section of the library, nonchantlly reciting the lyrics of Nirvana's "Come As You Are" in her head. Seras bumped into (while not looking in front of herself) a young male librarian."Oh, I am so sorry, sir!" she exclaimed as she rubbed her right arm. He turned to her suddenly. "Oh, great. He's mad." She thought. But he wasn't mad but let out a small chuckle. "Oh, its ok, Miss." He said. He was really appealing too...even for a librarian with a bunch of books...But who is paying attention to that, right? He had her old eye color of blue and his unkempt dark brown hair was stylishly messy. But he even looked like a librarian too....with the tie and and the brown slacks. "Looking for anything in particular, Miss?" He said. Seras snapped out of her dreamy gaze. "Nope, not really," She said waving her hands carelessly through the air. "I am just bored." The male librarian smiled and tossed his head lightly. "Well, you don't seem like the type that comes in here," He said. Seras stood at him blankly, trying to absorb the comment as not an insult. "But, even you can have fun." He smiled wider. "Oh?" Seras said folding her arms. Hey, he was cute, but he seemed too dumb...at least in her view. "Well, I am just here wandering.." Seras said firmly. The librarian blinked. "Since its halloween season," He said turning to one side quickly and turning back to her. "I recommenced you look through the books about vampires. Its really interesting. You really should look at Vlad the Impaler or Elizabeth Bathory." Seras quizzically looked at him. "Vlad the what now?" "Vlad the Impaler," He said "He was the real life Dracula. I'm such a big history nut, don't mind me." He scratched the left side of his head and gave her a smitten look of embarrassment. Seras giggled. "Oh, its ok. That does sound neat ...I guess I could look at it," She pointed her two fingers together. "Since I am so bored. I won't mind." The librarian seemed eager about her down-to-earth agreement. "Alright! I'm so sick of those Bela Lugosi Dracula's. They drive me nuts personally."

Seras parted from the librarian who reminded her that he would be placing books back and she noded to know that she was really listening.

Seras pulled out a book and didn't bother to even look at the cover. She scanned through pages, suspecting never to find anything really intrusting but stopped to look at a paragraph.

Exert from "In Search of Dracula" page 3.

"It was autumn of 1969 when we tracked down Castle Dracula. The castle was by then abandoned, in ruins, and known to the peasants as the castle of Vlad Tepes, or Vlad the Impaler, a ruler notorious for mass impalement of his enemies. Vlad Tepes was in fact called Dracula in the fifteenth century, and we found that he even signed his name that way on documents, but this fact was not even known by the peasants of the castle region."

"Ok, that was thrilling." Seras muttered and rubbed her forehead. But then it slowly hit her. "Wait a minute." She muttered reopening the book and looking through the chapter index.

Exert from

Exert from "In Search of Dracula" page 41.

"Dracula's crimes, the refinements of his cruelty, deserve a chapter unto themselves. Impalement, hardly a new method of torture, was his favorite means of imposing death. A strong horse was usually harnessed to each leg of the victim, while the stake was carefully introduced so as not to kill instantly. Sometimes Dracula issued special instructions to his torturers to have the pales rounded-off, lest gaping wounds kill his victims on the spot. Such quick death would have interfered with the pleasure he received from watching their agonies over time."

"Oh, no.." She said looking blankly at the book. The pages she read more and more into it...It began to sound like she knew him in a way..

Then she became engrossed with the book, reading through the chapters of the vampirism of the old world to the many horror stories of the Impaler prince. The more she read, the more she realized how identical Alucard was with Vlad the Impaler. Seras remained shocked through the half of the book as she slowly began to realize..

Alucard, draculA.

Alucard was Dracula, therefore, his own personal atrocities were reveled at last to her. "Oh, my god." Seras said to herself shutting the book slowly. She had to question him. She had to know...why. Seras immediately got up from the table she sat from and ran almost into the same librarian.

"Sorry!" She said waving her hand to him. The librarian watched in awe as Seras tore from the library. Seras began to lightly jog and then realized she was running..

"Why am I running?" Seras stopped. It was completely dark. She'd been in the library at least for forty-five minutes Now that she knew the shocking truth behind his sadistic tendencies, Seras almost felt..

Pity.

No, that couldn't be it...for something so cruel and unjust.

Seras finally managed to come back to her room and breathed in her newest thoughts...She spent some time wandering in the cold rain and the small rainy breeze sorting out some confusing feeling of panic. "Its over now," She said "There is no turning back." Seras gently leaned against the door and smiled lightly. She could never really hated him for his past. No, never. Her feelings were in fact real and not a childish after thought. Her feelings never changed because she cared deeply and pitied him.

"I don't need your pity." His cold, flat voice pointed out to her.

Seras looked to her side and removed her back from the door. "What?"

"Hmm...what is with that look on your face, police girl?"

She realized a sudden anger lit within her. "But, Master, I-" She was cut off from him coming into her small room once more. He quietly came through the wall with his eyes and hair shown without his usual attire, hardly a time Seras saw him without it. Alucard smirked again psychotically (oh, how much she dreaded this smile now). "You really thought you can get to know me better by reading meaningless facts?" Alucard looked at his subordinate and how she clenched her fists. Seras tired to speak but nothing came out to say anything to him.

"Hell, half of every single thing written is exaggerated," Alucard noted. "Even I had a heart...as much as it pained them to even think that." Seras chose to listen for him for a moment to continue, but he continue to look at her. Alucard, like always knew all. He knew what she wanted to accomplish from reading the books about his past, trying to dent him and know him in some way. But he enjoyed it as a quiet, buried thing left to be alone from her. Seras finally spoke. "I am sorry ...I shouldn't have done this...to you." Somehow, he was smitten by her innocent apology. 

He began to advance towards her, Seras flinched and cowered against the wall as he finally towered over her. Seras looked into his old, blood-red eyes. "Please don't be mad. Your still the same to me." Seras thought within. "Then what do you want from me?" Alucard asked her in a quiet menacing tone. Seras looked over past his arm towards the bed. "I should gone to take a nap..." she thought avoiding any contact from him.

"Are you ever going to answer?" Alucard asked her. Seras remained there, staring at her bed, yearning for an interruption. "No...no, I mustn't answer." She looked at the creases on her bed. Alucard studied her face for a moment, trying to have glance...even look at him.

"Heh," A small breath escaped his lips. "Your always stubborn."  
"...No." Seras thought in denial at his balant truth.  
"I will never dote on you, Seras." Alucard harshly said to a cowering Seras, still looking at her bed. "So, you have lost your opportunity here, Police Girl." Alucard turned away from her. Seras finally looked up at him.

"I pity you." She finally said to him. "I pity you because you have lost it all."

"You know nothing," Alucard looked at her. Their eyes finally met and his became smaller with his squint. "You may know small things about me, but you know nothing."

"But, no matter what you have done now or then," Seras said folding her hands together looking at the floor...Here it was...Admitance. "I still love you." She finally said to him. Alucard stood emotionless at her. Seras prayed maybe in some way or form it would finally comfort him. 

"No, I don't care what I hear." Her thoughts opened up, ignoring the fact that he was still listening to her.  
"For you have pity too, you have shown me pity. You do have a heart. And mine will always ache for you because you push me away ...I am not like the last girls ...I am hear and I accept your presence...evil or not.

Ok, FINALLY...some sleep! I tried correcting most of the errors, and yeah, there were some bad spelling errors. I decieded to use exerts from one of my books since I couldn't come up with anything...Once again, any suggestions are welcomed....

Will Alucard revel his real feelings too? Keep watching... the skis-I mean skys. 


	6. Chapter 6

0_o Well, due to the lack of my entertainment, I decided to sit down and write some more...Quite honestly, I'm writting to see how this is going...I don't know really, but I don't plan to end it in the usual way...**sighs** how I miss the Mary Sue humor...Ok, first off, I love this fanfic: I think the humor in it is great! And Buddha help me from my boyfriend who wants to figure out my bra size...**sighs angerly**

This chapter is for all the hopless romantics XD! PART-AY! Oh, one more thing, here is my anime message board: 

Second, read about Vlad the Impaler, dammit...Do it! Or your going to be confused as hell...really.

Third...Beware of some OOC minutes..Im sorry!!

Night seemed to grow darker as the hours passed on. The Hellsing Mansion stood proud against the gentle night breeze. Whereas, Alucard stood with an almost peaceful, amoric expression on his fate. There was no large grin or spiteful glare apoun his face...He looked handsome for a change. 

"Well, Police Girl," he said to her calmly more than usual. "You certianly thought this out." Alucard stood there for a moment waiting for her to say something again. "Please don't go, Master!" She clutched his arm and tugged down on it. "Please don't leave me like you always do." Seras blinked realizing tears were almost falling down on her soft cheeks as she held his arm to her chest. Oh, how she wished he would stop playing with her and finally be blunt about his real intentions. "Please...please stop avoiding me..." She quietly sobbed into his arm. As he looked down on her, his mocking ego never faded, but somehow he was even over come with guilt for his young vampire. She was completely devouted to him, wanting his affection or some kind of attention from him. Even Alucard was lost for words right now.

"Give me some courage  
Beating me down now for some time  
Are you laughing am I funny?  
I hate inside,  
I hate inside..."

The words floated into Seras' head, as she hoped he wouldn't mock her. Alucard then finally muttered something to her. "You can't let your silly emotions get to you," He watched her shoke as she cried deeply into his arms. "See what you've become with them?" She choked and she replied under her teary voice. "But I don't care...I just want you to notice me." So, this is was his mocking wrath he had shown down apoun her. Alucard gently removed her from his arm and lowered his head to her own eye level.

"Don't torture yourself, Seras," He said as he held her shoulders. "Emotions are not worth wrecking yourself over." Seras looked at him with watery, stained-red eyes. "...I can't...like...you have," Seras sallowed and once more added "Just listen to me, please!" Alucard shoke his head quietly. "It would be best if you stay here to clear your head." But Seras continued her inner struggle. She grasped his hands and held them against her chest. Alucard looked even more hesitant to stay with her. "You can't just leave me...not now," She thought as she peered into his ruby eyes as they looked back into her own. "You don't have to explain yourself, Seras," He said to her in the same spot he found himself eariler. "I already knew about...this." Seras stopped calmly for a few seconds. "Then, why...why have you ignored me, Master?"

"My heart's breaking  
Man you really ripped it out  
You take pleasure watching as  
I claw my way out  
The hurt rising  
Soon it's gunna to tear my soul out  
It's not kosher feeling like I'm on my way out"  


Alucard stood there, searching for the answer within himself to answer her properly. "Your just doing it to mock me," Seras said to him pushing away his hands. "Inflating that rediculous ego of yours." She was so blind before..but she saw through more and more. Alucard stood unmotionless. He narrowed his eyes as the anger dance across his face. "Its true," The pins of words struck her. "I do mock you, but its not out of hate nor spite." Seras pulled away and turned to his back. "Your massive ego is just a cover up of those bitter memories long ago! You know it too!" She shouted at him as he slowly turned toward her. "But this is no reason to treat me like dirt, some who cares for you, like this!" Seras took her fist and slamed it into her palm. "Did you treat every woman like this near you?!" Her bold question struck a nerve in Alucard.

"NO!" Alucard thundered at her but Seras remained standing with her bitter look. "No, I didn't," He snarled. "I would never treat my wife like dirt." He folded his arms across his chest. "But that would be none of your damn business." Seras folded her arms in a similar way and glared at him like wise. "Even if it was, I don't want to hear about it," She said flatly to him. "I bet she was more lucky than I."

"Suppose your right, Police Girl," He resumed his mocking fashion. "But thats not the truth about her..." Seras releaved her glare and brought forth a less angry look. She wanted him to admit what he did to her...and why she wasn't a vampire herself. "No, I drove her to her slow insanity," He said to her carefully "Becuase of my emotional protection, for her safety. You see now why emotions are useless?" Seras stepped a couple steps to him and replied finally. "On the contrary, Master, they have kept my love for you. And thats why I am still here."

Perhaps he had skimmed through her questionable loyality to him and never realized it until now...what he could be looking for was there. Seras, however was detirmined not to let him leave her until he understood fully that her feelings were vaild and real too. But the akward silence drifted between them. Alucard's domineering ego and mocking tone seemed to fade and was replaced with a man, paniced about his past.

"Y'know," Seras began, by removing her sweater and throwing it on the neighboring chair and walked around the room. Alucard watched her carefully. "I was hoping when I got into the D-11 unit to help people, and honor papa's death...but, its gone now..I will never gain that chance. Its hard to loose a father. But for a person who loses their whole family, I can't utter the words to replace those pains." She waited for Alucard to say something, but his same defensive postion stood. "But there's nothing you can do to change that," Alucard finally replied, avoiding her eyes. "You can't dwell apon it forever."   
"But also, you can never hide yourself behind the factless facade." Seras said to him.

Alucard unfolded his arms. Seras stood quitely, dusting off her shirt. "So," Alucard changed perspective and looked at her. "What do you want from me?" Seras sighed deeply and replied. "I want you to know I am here and I care for you." Oh, no...Seras hoped she wouldn't screw up this moment. But the more Seras held him at bay, the more he seemed to soften back to the placid look on his face. "Is this why your so upset?" He asked to her. "You want me to particpate more?" This is why she was so weary...She yearned for his guiding hand. Someone to comfort her. But she knew well to of his bitter rage, and his seek of redmeption.. Perhaps its common ground? Tears rolled down onto Seras' cheek again. And her thoughts of him leaving her with a pointless riddle scared her. "I just...need you...I do...Please understand," She smiled at him with her tears splashing little by little from her face. "You mean so much to me." Alucard's position stood from the moment he walked in to her...Seras sobbed even more when she realized he wouldn't move. The mocking wrath was still there...after all this time, the confromtation was useless...a waist of time.

But something miraclous happened...

Seras found herself envolped in his arms. She flinched. "What...are you doing?" she asked. But he stood, tightening his grip apon her...No, he's Integra's loyal servant...She was his disiple of the darkness...He wouldn't show any affection towards her. Alucard himself couldn't belive it either...The things he preached about emotions drifted off...But his memory of his little, loyal wife, with her bright blue eyes, in his arms. Just like Seras. Alucard bent his lectures, and forgot about his self-denial in simple emotions...It was worth it to make her feel secure.

"Your a strong girl, Seras," He spoke her name again. "Your best quality is your deterimination...your selflessness." His arm wandered to the back of her head. Seras clutched his red jacket. "T-thank you, Master." she smiled faintly as she nestled into his arms. He bent down to her forehead and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Seras could feel like she was 14 again...being kissed for the first time...But would it be the only form of affection he showed her. "Please...come closer," She whispered to him softly. "Please."

Kakakakka, cliffhanger! Finally, I got to the fluff...**beams** Worth staying up till 12:30 to do...I have school tomorrow too...

Ok, tell me what to add...0_o really...I mean it...

Umm, thanks for the reviews and dont kill me...please.

Ok, the breif lyrics in the fanfic were from Korn's "Bottled Up Inside" from Untouchables...this song played a great influence in this chapter...!


End file.
